famfandomcom-20200223-history
Elle
FaM Career Elle made her official debut at FaM Survival 2016 where she faced Eve in the first Diamonds match of the season. Elle defeated Eve by reversing Eve’s Black and Gold Powerbomb into a hurricanrana pin, thus picking up her first win. During the Road To Pandora, it was announced that Elle would face a mystery opponent handpicked by RANIK for the new Diamonds Championship. At FaM Pandora Elle’s opponent was finally revealed to be Vikel. And in the most dominant fashion, Elle was defeated by Vikel after Vikel delivered The Dominator and pinned her. Elle went on to interrupt Vikel’s championship celebration during an episode of Road To Rumble, claiming Vikel’s win was a fluke. Elle would then challenge Vikel one more time for the Diamonds Championship at the FaM Royal Rumble. Vikel accepted the challenge then attempted to cheap shot Elle however she dodged it and gave Vikel an enziguri. At the Royal Rumble Elle faced Vikel for the Diamonds title, having way more offence in the match compared to their first encounter at Pandora. Towards the end of the match Elle delivered a swinging neck breaker to Vikel causing her to land roughly on her back. Elle then tried to stand up after but unfortunately collapsed to her knees due to the impact on her back. Suddenly Eve made her return to FaM after being unsuspended by RANIK and attacked Vikel. This caused Elle to be disqualified and Vikel to retain the Diamonds Championship. Elle didn’t react to the occurrence as she rolled out of the ring and limped away, it was predicted by Romare on commentary that Elle may have suffered an injury. Later that night it was confirmed that Elle indeed suffered a back injury. It was later revealed that RANIK said due to Elle’s injury he would not allow her to compete at FaMniversary. On an episode of Road to FaMniversary, Elle announced “injury or not”, that she wanted to compete in the Diamonds Championship match at FaMniversary. RANIK responded that if she was to defeat Gin in a one on one he would grant her request to be in the match. Elle therefore went on to face Gin in a back and forth match. Unfortunately after attempting to go for her finishing move, The Revolution, Gin reversed it into a backbreaker, targeting the injured area, and landed the Ginshasa on Elle. Gin won the match which led to Elle being unable to participate in the Diamonds Championship match at FaMniversary. At FaMniversary Elle sent a very emotional message to the FaM universe claiming how she was cast aside from FaMniversary. She also claimed that others were given unfair opportunities without having to earn them like she had to. Fans grew suspicious of her last response when she said she was “done with playing the nice girl” and that she would tear down anyone who stood in her way. At the end of the show many members of FaM where seen ambushing other members backstage. Elle was shown backstage giving Eve a vicious DDT onto a desk, putting Eve out cold. After all chaos unfolded, it was later revealed by Cameron Bash that Elle was a member of his group called "AWOL". During the road to FaMmy Awards, Elle explained her actions from FaMniversary and why she aligned with AWOL. She would then poke fun at Eve, claiming Eve has never accomplished anything in her career and will never become champion. In response to Elle, Eve challenged her to match at the FaMmy Awards which Elle accepted. At the FaMmy Awards, Elle would lose to Eve after attempting to do a super hurricanrana off the top rope, however, Eve managed to turn it into a Black and Gold Powerbomb and deliver a Bloody Valentine to secure the win. On an episode of Road To Cyber FaMday, where Rom Buster would announce the stipulations for the Diamonds championship match, Elle expressed her anger regarding Eve’s win over her back at the FaMmy Awards. She argued that Eve didn’t deserve her title shot at Cyber FaMday because she used a cheap tactic in order to defeat her. Rom would then tell Elle “what’s done is done” which Elle responded back that she was not going to play by his rules. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** The Revolution (2016-present) ** Tabula Rasa (2018-present) * Signature Moves ** Gourdbuster (2018-present) * Nicknames ** The RevELLEution (2016-present) ** The Wicked One (2018-present) * Entrance Themes ** Get Me Out by No Resolve (2016-2017) ** Get Me Out (Instrumental) by No Resolve (2018-present)